


Soulmates

by DivergentTributeOfHogwarts



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentTributeOfHogwarts/pseuds/DivergentTributeOfHogwarts
Summary: In which soulmates really exist, but Palermo isn't Berlin's.[Posted also on EFP Fanfiction in Italian]
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín, Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez/Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmates!AU: the last words your soulmate will tell you are written on your forearm

When Martín kisses him for the first time, Andrés feels his own heart breaking.  
– You’re a coward, huh? Where’s it, huh? – he hears him say, and he’d want to answer that the desire is there, it’s always been there… but it can only end badly.  
He clings almost desperately to his lips, continuing to kiss him as if his own life depends on it. Martín answers with passion, with fervour, and Andrés hates himself even more.  
– Wait – he says, stopping him. – Wait. – He detaches himself from him and looks him in the eyes. He smiles, but he feels all but happiness. – I would give everything to feel this, but… it’s impossible. – He distances himself slowly, not wanting to leave him. – It’s impossible. – He breathes deeply, trying to regain his usual composure. He closes his eyes, and when he opens them everything is clear. – I love you, Martín, but my brother’s right: we shall separate and abandon the plan.  
The stare that the other man gives him is incredulous and painful. – So it’s that son of a bitch of your brother that speaks you ill about my love to divide us? – Andrés gives him his back, preparing for the worst. – You’ll go and make photocopies in the Mint, right? I offered to melt gold with you.  
– You’re hanging onto something that doesn’t exist and never will – he spits out, closing his hands into fists. His mind wanders to those three words written inside his forearm. Whoever invented that soulmates’ story must be a sadistic bastard. – I have to leave you. It’s for love… and for our brotherhood. For the commitment I have to you. – He wears the hat with mechanical gesture, waiting for him only to scream that short but important sentence. Waiting for the confirmation of what he believes. – Leave and heal the wound. Sometimes distance is the only way to find peace. – He looks at him one last time: Martín is broken, and all because of him. – Farewell, my friend. I’m sure that one way or another, time will bring us together. – He starts walking, step by step, the heart that rolls in his ears like a drum, waiting for the merciless truth.  
But those three words don’t come. He comes out of the monastery and only hears the singing of monks. He arrives at the restaurant, to Tatiana, and has dinner with her without any problem. When he comes back, Martín’s things are gone.  
Andrés stares at the void that surrounds him, uncovering his forearm slowly. He looks at the inscription: it’s always the same. He doesn’t understand. It’s Martín, it must be Martín, otherwise… what was the point of it?

– –

– I hate you!  
When he hears those three words, Berlin just wants to laugh. Nairobi, for good measure, repeats them, screaming, slamming her tears in his face. It’s not necessary to say it again, fuck, I understood it’s you!  
Funny: he had to change identity to get to know his soulmate. Doubly funny: it should have been her out of all those nutters. But the funniest thing of all is that there’s absolutely nothing funny about it.  
At last he heard those damn words. He feared and despised them for so long, because the last thing your soulmate tells you can’t be that he hates you, but that’s it for him.  
In his last moments he remembers the last five months. He thinks about her, who has always stood up to him, who has committed herself to the maximum to reach their goal, who has always tried to make him reason, to make all of them reason. He thinks about her, and he doesn’t even know her name, and he wants to cry for all the time wasted.  
When the bursts of bullets hit him he falls to the ground, Nairobi’s face printed in his head and those three words rumbling in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made some mistakes, but English is not my native language xD  
> Hopefully you'll like this fanfiction. The fandom needs more Berlobi, honestly xD


End file.
